


Lust for Life

by feralplant



Series: Back of The Venue [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Concerts, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralplant/pseuds/feralplant
Summary: Arin goes alone to a concert by himself and meets his idol. When the feelings are mutual, they spend the night together.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Series: Back of The Venue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735186
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Lust for Life

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post this somewhere because why not I have nothing better to do lmao  
> Enjoy and if you want I can make a followup or two?

Arin was very unsure about traveling alone. Ok. He’s not sure if he should be using a big word like “traveling” at all. He was just going into the city to see his favorite band ever.   
He sat on the train, looking out the window as it rolled into the station. He had finally made it. He checked again for his ticket in his jean jacket pocket and smiled at the feeling of the paper. 

Arin booked it to the venue. The sun was down and there stood lots of people outside waiting for the doors to open. Arin walked by people huddled in the cold and even had blankets wrapped around them. He stood in line and waited for those doors to open and he’d finally see the band. 

Arin had been listening to Danny Sexbang for a year now. It’s pretty much all he played. He had all their records and let everyone borrow them so they could hear the magic. When they announced a tour, Arin bought tickets on the spot and even waited in line to buy them. Though sadly his friend’s who were interested either were going to be out of town or just didn’t have the funds which Arin totally understood.   
He was nervous going to a show alone but he could already tell the crowd was just as excited as he was. 

They finally got let in and Arin let the warm air finally thaw himself out. Finally he was going to see Danny. 

Arin has a massive crush on him. He wasn’t going to deny it to himself. The music videos, the interviews, he was totally hot. A lot of people called him a casanova but Arin could care less. He was stellar. Arin didn’t even know he liked guys until the first time he saw Danny on his TV, he knew right then and there he was interested. 

The opening band played a great set and then it was time for the main act. Arin could feel the butterflies in his stomach. The lights dropped down and everyone screamed at the top of their lungs. 

Danny walked out and waved to everyone. He was wearing his white platform boots, tight pants, and a shirt he for sure cropped himself. 

Arin was smiling ear to ear. 

They went into their first song, one of their first hits, and hit it off with a bang.   
Arin was in total shock for the first two songs. He couldn’t believe he was actually there. But once he snapped out and could actually fathom where he was, he very much enjoyed himself. The energy of the venue was immaculate and everyone was having fun. Arin had his eyes fixated on the singer. The way he moved on stage was like no other. His hips, his smile, the way he addressed the audience like he knew them for years. Arin was in love. 

They performed for what felt like so long. Two encore songs. The amount of bras thrown into the stage was a whole department stores worth. Once the house lights came back on, Arin was taken back to reality. Until he heard the people next to him talk about the possibility of meeting Danny. 

Arin knew this venue like the back of his hand. And he knew how to meet talent. And he knew he was going to meet Dan. Yeah they were on short name bias now.   
His best friends Suzy and Barry had joked the last time they all hanged out how Arin needed a plan to go meet Danny and get his number. He knew he wouldn’t be able to have the guts to do something like that but at least saying hi was good. 

Arin had left the venue and went on the left side of the building. He walked on the gravel road and turned the corner, stopping.   
He could see roadies loading up the equipment into a truck and a couple of people smoking cigarettes out back. Arin slowly walked up and could see others behind with some record jackets and pens.   
“Are you in line to say hi to the band?” One of the roadies carrying a guitar case asked.   
Arin nodded.   
“Lines over there.” He pointed with his chin over to a small group of people all discussing the show. 

Arin soon realized he didn’t have anything to have them sign. But that was okay. He just wanted to say hi anyway.   
After a couple minutes of waiting, the band came out expect for their main singer. They smiled and signed a few things and left before they could get to Arin. 

Then. Danny stepped out. Still in his very tight pants and a leather jacket on top now covering from the crop top in the cold weather.  
“You all are too kind. Thanks for coming by.” Danny stayed and talked to every each and one. Once the group left, it was just Arin. 

“Are you here to say hi or just look?” Danny asked with a smile.   
“Oh uh! Hi! I don’t have anything for you to sign but I just wanted to say hi. I love your music and you- I mean not like that I respect you and your artistry and I think you’re talented and creative and-“ Arin was rambling and Danny bursted our laughing.   
“Damn you are so cute. What’s your name?” Danny asked. 

Arin felt like he was in a heat wave. “It’s Arin.” He knew he was just hearing things there is no way ever Danny called him “cute.”   
“Well Arin, you’re super kind and chill. So are you alone tonight?” Danny asked. Arin couldn’t stop staring at how sparkly his eye makeup was under the street light. He could really see every detail. The pink rouge on his cheeks and nose he knew was not just because it was cold outside. The mascara that lengthened his eyelashes and eyeliner. The touch of red he had on his lips-

“Yeah. I actually am.” Arin hoped he didn’t sound like a chump.   
“So like how old are you?” “Twenty-two.” Arin quipped his eyebrows.   
“Well Arin I don’t do this much though you’re really rockin. And I’m getting this vibe to ask you this. Would you be interested in accompanying me to an after party? Like right now?” Danny looked him in the eyes. 

Arin knew he was dreaming now. This couldn’t be real. This has to be some story. 

“I would. Love that.” Arin managed to stammer out.   
“Oh good! Well, we are headed out now. The place is a fab apartment looking over the city and I think you’ll like it.” 

A black car pulled up and Danny held out his hand, Arin took it and the two made their way in.   
The whole ride was full of laughter and talk. The two talked about their favorite musicians and albums the whole way to the after party. Arin felt like he had knew Danny his whole life, they just clicked so well and had so many common interests even outside of musical taste. 

“Looks like we’re here.” Danny got out of the car and Arin followed.   
Danny got the two buzzed into the apartment and made their way on the evaluator on the top floor. God Danny was so much taller than him with those platforms“You’re going to love it. And if it gets too much let me know and we can step it back.” Danny assured him. 

The two walked into the front door and people cheered. Danny took Arin by the hand and led him to the large couch. Danny greeted people he knew as he walked in. There was a giant window that overlooked all the city lights and Arin stared out. He sat down next to Danny by the arm of the couch and looked around. The music was playing and people stood around drinking, smoking, and laughing. 

Some guy had sat on the other side of Danny and grabbed the jacket off his shoulders to roll it down his back. The man had started pressing light kisses down from the nape of Dan’s neck all the way to where his neck and shoulder connected. Hands initially resting on Danny’s hips, gripping softly as he moved down his neck. He didn’t push him away. 

Arin stared in awe. He speculated like everyone else (especially because Arin was gay) that Danny might have had a thing for guys but this took the cake. Dan’s face was flushed pink as he looked at Arin’s reaction and laughed. 

Arin was most definitely turned on. He had no idea what that said about him. Though watching Dan get flustered and bite his lip as the other man dug his fingers into his hip bones made him feel the tips of his ears get hot. 

Dan turned his head and whispered something into the man’s ear who pulled off slowly and grabbed something off the coffee table and handed it to Dan. Before he got up and walked away, he eyed Arin and vanished into the crowd of people. 

Danny was passed something rolled and placed it between his lips as the someone lit it for him before walking away.   
Oh it was definitely a doobie. Arin had seen them before at other house parties. It seemed like everyone had them now that he looked around. Expect for the people doing coke off the coffee table by them.   
Danny inhaled and blew the smoke out. “You smoke?” Danny asked, taking another hit. 

“Uh no. But I’m pretty open to it.” Arin shrugged. He was never against weed just intimidated by it all. It looked so complicated.   
“Well are you wanting to try?” Danny asked.   
Arin shrugged. There was no harm in a little weed. Just a smidge is fine.  
“Yeah. Yeah I’ll try.” Arin too the blunt and took a very deep inhale. 

Arin blinked and looked around the room. How very anticlimactic that was, he was expecting the room to flash lights, people to talk slow, everyone to look like different animals.   
But no. He just had a dryness in his mouth. 

Danny took it back from his hand and took another hit. “So Arin, you from around here?”   
The two had been at that couch for a hour. They had around smoked the blunt passing it back and forth and talking about life. Discussing about Arin’s art career and Danny wanting to pay him to make his next album art (which Arin felt like he was going to pass out). 

The two were very comfortably high as the rest of the party went by them. Danny playing with Arin’s hair and listening to all the chatter and music. Arin was practically sitting in his lap at this point. His head was rested on Danny’s shoulders and his legs were across the other’s lap while he leaned on the arm of the couch.   
“Hey. Big cat, can I kiss you?” Danny’s fingers ghosted the back of Arin’s neck, causing him to shiver.   
“Uh- yes.” Arin had never been asked for him to be kissed. It was usually just a spur of the moment. Arin looked at the beautiful shades of blue on Danny’s eyes before also closing his eyes too. 

The two leaned in for a short sweet moment before going in hard. It was very hungry and wanted. It made Arin forget he was for sure in someone’s living room full of of people he’d never met in his life.   
They pulled apart to get some air and started laughing.   
“I’m sorry. Was that weird?” Danny asked.   
“No not at all! That was fun.” Did he sound lame?   
“Okay good. You just look so good and I felt it was right.” 

Despite the fact Danny talked big in his music and stage presence, Arin noticed that Danny was just so down to earth and comforting. The politeness and checking in really brought him into a happy mood. 

“We should do that more actually.” Arin suggested and fully sat in Danny’s lap. He could smell the cologne he had on and that made Arin hungrier. 

They started going back to kissing. Arin tilted his head and Danny bit softly on Arin’s lower lip. Arin had never had a more sloppy kiss in his whole life.   
Danny slid a hand underneath the back of Arin’s shirt. Arin clasped his hand on Danny’s to stop. They pulled apart and Danny pulled his hand off him. 

“As much as I want that. We’re in public!” Arin looked around to see all the people talking and some even making out but he just couldn’t relax that much.   
“You’re right, sorry about that. Didn’t mean to get carried away. If you want to continue we should move this.” 

“Where to? Bathroom?”  
“We’ll just get a bunch of knocking on the door.”  
“Mmm there’s gotta be a bedroom in this apartment.”   
“You don’t even want to know what’s going on there right now.”   
“Where were you even going to spend the night in the city?” “Hotel room. It’s down the street, if you wanted to go.” Danny smiled all wide. 

“Not be be a bummer, I’d miss my train home for tonight.” Arin thought. He hated that he had to push away an opportunity to be gay and just go home to jerk off to a poster of the one in front of him. 

“Check out isn’t until later. I mean, you’re welcome to spend the night.” Dan pressed a kiss on the crook of his neck.   
Arin felt his stomach flop completely. “Oh absolutely. Thank you. I don’t know what to say.” 

“You don’t have to say anything but my name. Catch my drift?” Danny winked and the two stood up. Danny tossed his leather jacket back on and took Arin by the hand. Danny found the apartment owners and thanked them for the night. 

The two went down the stairs and Danny couldn’t help but to laugh at how swollen Arin’s lips were. “You have no chill when you kiss.” Arin rolled his eyes playfully as Danny kept laughing.   
They left the apartment building and were greeted back with the cold. At least the hotel was only up the street, not too bad. There were still people around bar crawling and going to different clubs. 

“You into that scene?” Danny asked, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He placed one in his mouth and lit it.   
“No not really. I like my art scene. But I do love seeing live music anytime I get the chance.” Arin smiled. 

Danny took Arin by the hand and intertwined his fingers.   
“Are you sure you want to hold hands with me in public?” Arin asked in a low voice.   
“Why? You think we’ll end up on the front of the tabloids? They’ve said every speculation about my sexuality already. Called me every name in the book. Unless you’re not chill with it because this is like your hometown then-“   
“No no Danny it’s okay with me. I don’t mind at all.” Arin reassured him.   
Danny nodded and pulled the cigarette away from his mouth. “I haven’t had a solid hand holding sesh in a minute.”   
“I can dig it.” 

“Here we are!” Danny cheered as they finally made it to the hotel Dan put out the cigarette in the outdoor ash try the valets were using.   
And holy shit was it the fanciest place Arin ever stepped foot in.   
The ceilings were high and the floors were sparkly clean. Hell that was just the lobby. 

They walked over to the elevator and Danny hit the button for the top floor.   
They looked at each other and Dan placed a hand under Arin’s chin and pulled him in for a kiss. Arin hummed softly and wrapped his arms around Danny. He didn’t give a fuck if this elevator decided to stop on any floor.   
Arin was pushed up against the evaluator door by Danny. Pinning him against the wall, Arin groaned at the feeling. Before he could register that the beeping met that they had made it to their floor, the door was opening and Arin started falling backwards.   
“Arin!” Dan grabbed him by the denim jacket and pulled him back to his feet. 

“Holy shit you saved me.” Arin chuckled. 

The two walked to the door and Danny opened it with his key, letting Arin in first who gave a great big gasp.   
The view was even better than the apartment which really was saying something. The whole entire hotel was like a studio apartment and it was gorgeous.   
Arin noticed Danny’s luggage and things were already placed in the room for being there earlier. 

“Get a load of that view.” Danny said looking out where Arin was. He pulled off his jacket and tossed it on chair.   
“Do you want anything to drink?” Danny asked as he pulled out a lighter from his jacket pocket and walked to his suitcase.   
“No I’m good. Thanks though- are you toking up in here?”   
“Maybe. I requested a smoking room so it’s not like they said what the smoke had to be.” Danny lit his joint and took a long hit. 

Danny unzipped his platforms and tossed them by his suitcase. He was the same height as Arin, give or take with the hair. 

Arin sat on the bed and Dan joined him. They sat facing the window passing the joint back and forth to each other. Dan went back to playing with Arin’s hair as they sat in comfortable silence.   
Arin was high enough to ask.  
“Hey who was that guy? The one at the party.” Arin asked hoping it wasn’t a sensitive question.   
“Ross? He works with me. Does a lot of behind the scenes work.”   
“Is he your...boyfriend?” Arin asked like he was walking on eggshells.   
“You know. We all have that itch we can’t scratch by ourselves. We just occasionally help each other out when we need it and that’s it. He’d probably found someone else there to fill his hole.” Dan shrugged. “You seemed to enjoy the show.” 

Arin’s face got red. 

Arin made it to the roach and handed it to Danny who tossed it on the nightstand to discard later. 

“Mmm you smell so good.” Arin hummed as he laid his head on Dan’s shoulder.   
“I bet you taste even better.” Arin couldn’t help but to laugh at his own words that were coming out his mouth.   
“You can find out.” Dan turned to face him. 

They quickly went back to where they left off at the party. Danny watched as Arin moved to straddle him.   
Dan went to Arin’s neck to start kissing down to the hem of his t-shirt. Arin ripped off his denim jacket and let it fall to the ground, wrapping his arm’s around Dan’s neck.   
Danny let his tongue run up Arin’s neck as the other groaned in excitement. 

“Touch me more _please_.” Arin whispered into Danny’s ear.   
Danny pushed his hands up the back of Arin’s shirt, feeling at his sides.   
“Touch me more too.” Dan hummed and Arin felt his gut get hot. 

Arin could already feel himself getting harder. He listened to Danny and ran his hand into his hair. Holy shit. His hand. The one attached to him was in fucking Danny’s hair.   
“You’re so fucking hot.” Danny said in between bites. Arin knew he was getting a hickey, if not a few out of this that he could have fun covering up.   
As Dan was nibbling in his skin and grabbing handfuls of his ass, Arin noticed that was the first time ever he’d been called hot during sex before. The few times he’s done it sure but it made him feel more confident and he didn’t have to pretend to be someone else. 

“So are you. God you always look so fucking hot. I hope this isn’t weird but the amount of times I’ve jerked off to you is so high.”   
Dan laughed. “Really? Aww how sweet. I’ve jerked off to me before too. Expect I was on LSD and staring at myself in the mirror.”   
Arin laughed.  
“Also tonight at the show. You looked so goddamn hot. The way you move your hips to every song I wanted to-“   
“You wanted to what darling?” Danny pushed as he kissed his collarbones.   
“I wanted to suck your dick.” Arin blurted. It was the first thought that came to his head.   
“We can make it happen.” Danny purred.   
“I’ve never actually sucked a dick before though. I’ve only been the suckee.” Danny laughed at that.   
“Dude that’s fine. You don’t have to if you’re not comfortable. The sentiment is what counts,” Danny could feel how hard Arin was getting. “But if you want to be the suckee, I think we can make that work.” 

Arin could only nod a bunch. Dan tapped his ass for Arin to move and went back to where he was sitting on the bed before. Arin recalled one of song’s Danny sang about how good he was in bed to his lovers. Most of his songs were just about that degree and he couldn’t wait for the treat he was in for.   
Dan made his way into the very comfortable carpeted floor and took Arin by the knee’s to spread his legs apart.   
“Tell me if we need to stop and we can stop.” Danny said as he started to undo Arin’s belt buckle, he pulled it off with a single move and tossed it into a clothes pile. Arin sat up a bit so Dan could yank his pants down. 

“Fuck, you look so good. You always do but shit.” Arin could get a whole other angle of his face and hair. Hair he was going to no doubt be yanking on and it’s Danny’s hair from-   
He shook his head.   
“You okay Big Cat?” Danny asked. “Yeah I’m good!”   
Dan laughed and started kissing the inside of Arin’s thighs. Arin gasped softly at the warm touch. 

“Oh, Dan, that feels so good.” Arin sat back some more and felt his waistband being tugged at. He kept sucking until he pulled Arin’s briefs down.   
“Oh baby.” Dan growled at the sight of Arin’s hard cock. It felt so good to not be under all the layers.   
“I’m gonna have so much fun with you tonight.” Dan took Arin’s length and started to stroke him up and down slowly.   
“Fuck. That’s good.” Arin hummed loudly and Dan smiled.   
“You’re so hard. I can’t wait to have you in my mouth. I’ve been told I’m good at blowjobs. Not to brag.” Danny swirled his thumb around the tip. 

Arin was so excited. Never before this excited. Well maybe less degree than seeing Danny live.   
“I guess I should stop talking about it already.” Dan shrugged and licked a stripe on the underneath of Arin’s dick.   
Arin moaned, his back arched. Oh this was going to be fun.   
Dan laughed at his reaction. “You like that Arin?” Dan took Arin into his mouth and held onto the base with his hand. 

Arin gasped louder and watched as Dan’s head bobbed up and down, taking more of him into his mouth. If he look straight across he could see the giant window and the city. He didn’t know if he could look down and see Danny who he had fawned over and listened to his records and had posters of in his room and jerked off to giving him a blowjob. He wished he wasn’t such a fan.   
Arin pushed his hand into Dan’s hair and let the tips of his fingers scratch his scalp lightly. Dan moaned which was a whole new feeling in Arin’s dick. 

Dan pulled off, a string of drool connecting from his lips to Arin’s cock. He was leaking precum all on himself. “Arin stop fucking around and pull my hair as hard as you want.” Dan ran his tongue around Arin’s balls and back up, following the veins, then again to deep throating.   
Arin grabbed onto Dan’s hair with more grip and lightly tugged. He then started to pull a little rougher. Every pull Dan moaned causing Arin to feel like he was melting. He bucked his hips into Dan’s mouth, he gasped softly in worry. 

Dan pulled off at the sound of the gasp. “Fuck my mouth all you want baby girl, _I love it_.” Dan said before going back to deep throating him.   
Arin huffed and followed the movement Dan was bobbing his head. He rolled his hips and knew he was close. He watched his Dan took his cock.   
“Dan, fuck I’m gonna cum. I’m so close!” His breathing was getting more rugged as he moaned loudly. 

Arin came in Dan’s mouth and he had never came in someone’s mouth. He watched as Dan swallowed it down and licked the tip to get the rest. Fucking hell.   
Dan pulled off and went to catch his breath before climbing into Arin’s lap. He took him the back of the head and closed the distance for a kiss. Arin had no idea how much stamina Dan could have to keep going. 

“Did you like that?” Dan asked twirling Arin’s hair.   
“Yes. So much. Oh my god that was the best ever.” Arin laughed.   
The two sat in silence for a bit to not just collect their breath though also thoughts.

“Hey Dan.”   
“Hm?”  
“Remember how I said earlier that I’ve never given a blowjob?”   
“Yeah I do.”   
“Well. What if I. Tried with you? If that’s okay with you of course, but I thought I’d just toss that out.”   
“If you’re up for it. Well I am too. We will go slow and I’ll help you.” Dan kissed Arin and Arin smiled.   
“I can’t promise it’ll be good but it’ll for sure be fun one way or another.” Arin held Dan by his waist and kissed him. 

Arin could tell that the other needed to get those tight pants off already. 

“Sit on the bed and we can get started.” Arin whispered into his ear and Dan nodded. He moved off Arin and sat on the mattress. 

Arin got into a similar position Dan was in, on his knees. The cropped shirt Dan was wearing barley met his pants, he went in to press kisses into his hip bone.   
“Mmhm that’s nice.” Dan hummed.   
Arin smiled. Hell yeah he knew what would be nice. He moved over to press kisses on his abdomen.   
“Can I pull these off?” Arin asked. There was no zipper or button on Dan’s pants.   
“Yeah I’m ready.” Dan moved so Arin could pull the tight pants off. 

“Are? Are you not wearing any underwear?” Arin asked as he kept pulling them down.   
“Nah, not with those. If I wear any there would be visible lines and can’t be having any of that.” Dan laughed at Arin’s face.   
Now Arin knew Dan didn’t care how slow he went. And he sure as hell was going to take his time. 

Arin went back up his abdomen area. He pressed kisses down the the navel, following the happy trail. Oh it was everything he dreamed of.   
He kissed down around to his thigh and spat into his hand before wrapping it around Dan’s cock. He really felt like hot shit.   
Dan was enjoying all the teasing and attention. He was surprised at how loud he moaned when Arin’s lips grazed the tip.   
“That’s it Big Cat, take your time. You’re doing really great.” Dan’s breath was so shaky. 

Arin wrapped his lips around the head and let his tongue explore. It wasn’t as scary as it seemed now.   
“Fuck. That’s perfect. You’re already so good at this.”   
Arin decided to go off into the deep end and push down some more. Dan sighed loudly.   
Arin kept the same momentum and didn’t push any further. He didn’t need to start choking. Arin felt Dan’s hand run through the length of his hair. He wasn’t pulling or grabbing it, just running his fingers through and encouraging him. 

“Fuck just like that, darling. Hrm...less teeth. Ok just a little more t- Arin that’s it!” Arin appreciated the feedback and also how Danny liked to explore with roughness.   
Danny’s other hand that wasn’t in Arin’s hair was in his own hair. He was pulling his own hair while Arin was sucking him off. Something he probably he did while he touched himself too. He loved to see it. 

“Arin I’m getting close!” Dan announced and Arin took more of him into his mouth. “Fuck Arin!”   
“I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum!” He wanted to give him as much warning as possible. Arin just kept going and didn’t want to pull off.   
“Arin!” Dan cried out as he came down Arin’s throat. Arin took as much as could swallow down before pulling off and having the rest on himself.   
Arin panted and looked up at Danny whose eyes were screwed shut and trying to catch his breath. Arin pressed kisses on the inside of his still shaking thighs. 

After a bit, Arin sat back up next to Dan. He started to press kisses from his shoulder to his collarbone.   
“I’m sorry I probably shouldn’t be marking you up so much for all your stuff.” Arin pulled back. 

“Fucking _bite me_ , _scratch me_ , _mark me up all you want_ to babe. If anything it just fits my sleazy aesthetic.” Dan laid back on the mattress and Arin joined him. Biting at his neck and no doubt making hickeys all over him. He couldn’t wait to see them later. 

Arin slowly placed kisses up to Dan’s jawline.   
“Ah fuck. I’m just gonna say it. I’m still really turned on. My libido is way too high.” Dan turned his head from facing the ceiling to look at Arin.   
Arin thanked them universe. He could feel he was half hard from watching Danny cum for him and moan his name over and over. He could for sure keep going.   
“I’m feeling it as well. I’m into the idea of still going,” Arin turned to his side. “What did you have in mind?” 

“Well. I have kind of an idea. We can just fuck.”

Dan said it like no big deal but it sure as hell was to Arin. What a night of firsts. 

“I’ve never fucked. I mean I have just not with another dude and I don’t even know do we take turns or-“ Arin stopped because Dan was laughing, making him turn red.   
“Oh Arin, baby, I was trying to make fun of you.” He leaned over and kissed Arin’s forehead.   
“I’m not disliking this idea. You’ll just have to show me and see where it goes.”   
“Yeah that sounds good.” Dan sat up and Arin did the same. 

“It’s like the same as you done before. Usually I’m the one on top but I’m thinking maybe you could be on top? I know it sounds intimidating but it’ll be the same to you if you’re the one on top of me.” Dan explained and Arin tried to his best to follow along. 

“Does that sound okay?” Dan asked. “That actually does make sense. Fuck, lets just try it.”   
Dan got out of the bed and rummaged through his suitcase. He pulled out a small bottle of lube and set it on the nightstand.   
Dan got back into bed and pulled his shirt off and Arin followed him. He grabbed a fistful of Dan’s hair and pulled him into a kiss.

“Oh you know me so well already. You’re going to fuck me hard right? I can’t wait.” Dan’s voice made Arin so hard.   
“I’m so ready.”   
Dan shuffled the pillows around and laid back on them. “I haven’t been fucked in a long time. I’m so excited.” Dan grabbed the lube. 

“Do you want me to help you? I can do it if you like.” Arin offered.   
“The pleasure is all yours. And mine babydoll.” Dan handed the bottle of lube to Arin. He poured some onto his fingers. 

Arin ran his fingers around his hole. Dan hissed softly and nodded his head to go on. Arin did just so and pushed his index finger into slowly. Fuck hearing Dan groan so loudly made him even more hard.   
“How’s this?” Arin asked, moving the finger in and out.   
“Real good. Keep it up. You can add another too.”   
Arin nodded and pushed another finger into him, Dan’s back arched in response. 

“Stretch me out as you’d like. Keep going.” Arin focused on that scar in Danny’s brow as it furrowed when Arin started to stretch him out.   
“That’s it baby. You’re doing so well.” Dan’s eyes were closed.   
“You up for one more?” Arin asked in a husky voice he didn’t even know he could do. 

“Better be safe than sorry.” Dan laughed and it quickly turned into a loud moan.   
“Ah Arin fuuck! Yes that’s so good right there.” Arin moved all three fingers into a scissoring motion.   
Arin watched as Dan gripped into the sheets below them and twisted them. He was panting softly and his chest rising up. Arin was drooling. 

“Fuck. I think I’m ready if you are.” Dan’s eyes were full of lust as he looked up at Arin.   
“I’m so fucking ready. I’m so ready to fuck you hard.” Arin couldn’t believe the words coming from his mouth. At least in this context.   
Arin covered his own cock in lube and moved closer to Dan. He moved the tip to press against his entrance and Dan purred for him to keep going. 

“Aaarin! Please!” Danny whined.  
Arin used his free hand run down Dan’s chest, letting his thumb roll over his nipple slowly.   
“Yes Dan?” He said nonchalant as he continued to push his length into him.   
“I want you to fuck me so hard and rough that I’m seeing all the constellations at once. Fuck me like you imagined in all your wet dreams. Don’t hold back.” Dan couldn’t believe he got that out. 

Arin’s smile grew wider. Holy shit. This was like a wet dream. Except it really was real. He was about to fuck his celebrity crush and make him cum.   
“I’m fucking ready. I’m going to take such good care of you.” Arin thrusted his hips into him and Dan almost   
“C'mon! Keep going Big Cat!” Arin nodded and made a slower effort to roll his hips into him at a more consistent pace. 

“ _Fucking hell_ that's so good.” Dan moaned loudly.   
“Yeah that’s it. Right there oh my god, babe!” Dan ran his hand into his hair and lightly tugged on it as Arin rolled into him.   
Arin took notice and moved his hand to take the place of Dan’s. He took notice and let Arin do the work at pulling at his hair as Arin fucked him. 

Dan was a panting mess under him, Arin tried his best to keep his own composure to get him to finish.   
“Arin fuck, I’m so close! Keep going please!” Dan yelled out.   
Arin tugged his hair a little harder and started picking up the pace of his hips. He moved down to nibble on Dan’s shoulder. To add the cherry on top Arin went ahead and took Dan’s cock and started to pump it.   
Dan came after a couple pumps and gasped loudly. His back arched Arin felt him cum right into his hand. Arin came after another thrust and buried his face into Dan’s neck. 

They laid their for what felt like hours trying to catch their breaths. The room felt like a sauna and neither wanted to move.   
After awhile, Arin sat up and pulled out of Dan. His eyes opened up and sat up to look at Arin.   
“You did it. And you did terrific.” Dan gave Arin a peck on the lips.   
“This really has been such a wild night and I wouldn’t want to spend it with anyone but you.” Arin kissed him back.   
“Hey Big Cat lets get washed up. We both smell.” Dan stood up and Arin followed him into the giant hotel bathroom. 

They two showered off together and bundled each other up in the softest towels Arin had ever felt. Once they were all dry (expect for Dan’s still damp hair despite the blow dryer) the two climbed in bed together.   
“Mm I’m so glad you’re the spending the night. I’m usually all alone in these giant beds.” Dan pushed some hair out of Arin’s face for him.   
“Couldn’t leave you hanging after all that. Besides my only other option is sleeping in a train stop.” Arin said and Dan laughed. 

Arin felt Dan wrap his arm around him and he turned off the lights. Dan played the big spoon as he pulled Arin close. Arin pushed up against Dan. 

“Goodnight Big Cat” He yawned. 

“Goodnight Dan.” 

Danny hummed as he petted Arin’s hair. It was the most calming this to ever happen to him. He didn’t even remember falling asleep. 

Arin woke up to the sound of a loud ring of the hotel telephone. Him and Dan were holding each other and tangled up. Arin looked at Dan who woke up at the second ring and sat up. Arin moved off him so he could grab the phone.

“Hello? Yeah I’m up...now. What?” Dan held the phone up to his ear. Arin couldn’t make out what the person on the other end was saying at all.   
“Mmhm. Hm. Yep. Am I high? I’m straight man.” Dan turned to Arin and mouthed ‘not like that’ and Arin had to cover his mouth from laughing. 

“Give me like sixty minutes top to collect my things and myself.” Dan played with the telephone cord and rolled his eyes at whoever was talking to him.   
Dan said his farewell and hung up the phone. He laid back down and pulled the blanket back up to cover himself from the cold. 

“You gotta leave?” Dan asked Arin. “Uh no.” “Cmere then.” Dan smiled at him and Arin laid down next to him again. Dan started playing with Arins hair as he started humming. Arin felt his heart swell up.   
“Did you have to leave?” Arin asked. He didn’t want to because he knew he’d have to go back to reality sooner or later.   
“Yeah but whatever. They can’t leave without me anyway and I don’t want to go just yet. I just wanna be lazy with you.” Dan shrugged and adjusted his pillow. 

Arin nodded in agreement. He also didn’t want to leave from where Dan was. He was happy where he was next to him and could spend forever with him. He knew he sounded dramatic but this was a turning point. Being cuddled up to someone who never thought he’d be with. Not just because it was Danny, but because he was embarrassed to be with a guy romantically.   
After ten minutes went by, Dan sighed loudly. “I hate to say it. I gotta get ready.” Arin nodded in understanding. “I can be out of your way in a bit, I-“ 

“I can take you to the train station,” Dan interrupted him. “Not only do I not want to kick you out. I wanna soak up every second with you right now.”   
Arin and Dan talked the whole time as they got ready. Dan put on his clothes that Arin picked out for him from his suitcase.   
Dan got all packed up and Arin got back into his clothes from last night. Before they left, Dan went to the hotel bed and grabbed a pen and paper that was by the phone. 

He scribbled a bunch and ripped it off the pad. He placed it on Arin’s chest who took it.   
“For you.” He said in a sing song voice. 

Arin looked down. Numbers. Numbers that formed a phone number. Numbers that formed a phone number to be dialed. Numbers that- 

“You’re giving me your number?” Arin forget he was saying this out loud. 

“Well, yeah. I mean. I would hope we could see each other again. I’m still on tour but I get off on the date in the paper. Call me that day and I’ll be able to pick up.” Dan zipped up his leather jacket.   
“I just. Was not expecting this at all. I will for fucking sure be calling you. I enjoyed every moment with you.” Arin wrapped his arms around Dan and kissed him. Dan kissed him back. 

After a couple more kisses and laughs, they pulled apart. “I’m glad you’re also interested in seeing me again. I would take you on tour with me if I could. But it sounds like you’re busy with your own dreams about art.” 

Dan was right. And Arin wasn’t mad about that at all. If anything grateful. He could have been asked to throw that away for now and see the rest of the US. But he had to focus on some work improvements and self assessments. 

“Maybe another year we can. For the album I design you art for.” Arin winked at him.   
“I would fucking love that.” 

Arin went to where the paper and pen were and wrote down his number as well. He handed it to Dan.   
“I’m home most nights. Give me a ring if you find yourself not busy.” 

The two walked hand in hand as Dan took his luggage in the other. They made it down to the lobby where Dan’s people were. He talked with them about having to take care of something first and walked out with Arin.   
The two hailed a taxi and directed the driver to the train station.   
The radio buzzed softly in the back but Arin was quick to recognize the song. One of his favorite singles no other by the man next to him. 

Arin pointed out all the best places they would visit together one day.   
When they pulled up to the station, Dan hugged Arin. “Until we see again. Call me on the date on the paper please.” Dan smiled and Arin nodded. 

“Don’t worry I will. And I’ll see you soon.” Arin got out of the car and watched as it drove off back to the hotel.   
Arin signed and went to go to his train home. _ 

Arin undid the lock for his door and walked into his apartment. His roommates weren’t home so he made his way swiftly into his bedroom. The first thing he did was take the piece of paper that had Dan’s number on it and placed it right next to the phone on his nightstand. He kicked off all his clothes and put on some clean shorts. 

Arin flopped onto his mattress. Despite sleeping, it sure wasn’t a full nights rest. He needed to take a huge nap. 

Arin tossed the blankets over his head and then turned to face his wall. Just before then he softly gasped at one his posters.   
There was Dan. On his wall. He got poster on the release of an album at his local record store for the celebration. He hung it up that day. It was Dan in his giant platforms, cigarette between his lips, hand in his hair as the wind blew it back and in the tightest spandex. The look on his face was the same he had seen when Dan was first looking at him in interest.   
Arin’s smile grew and he closed his eyes. He was going to count the days he would see Dan.  
Even surprise him with his progress with his art. 


End file.
